Teito, the runaway!
by OPyaoi4ever
Summary: Frau and Teito get into a fight because frau meets a Lady who turns out to be the eighth ghost and frau's old lover, so after she says something mean to Teito, when he disappears, what will happen? FrauxTeito (will update on break /finals sorry guys , busy on my RP tumblr it's ask-konatsu-warren / i have fanfics here to w/ all chars, make a suggestion for the threads)


_**Hello again so this is one of the chpas i will write more but yes this is yaoi (boyxboy) and it's Frau x Teito **_

_**Please Enjoy ^_^!**_

An early morning, the birds were chirping, Castor and Labrador were talking in the garden over a matter Frau was unknowing of.

"Castor, did you know that Hina is coming today?"

"huh, yes I believe she was coming for a visit after all that's required, she is the eighth ghost 'rain' with the ability to control water, and well *cough* Frau's ex"

" I wonder what Frau will think I mean you know they still love each other, we were just in a war time were she had to go, so they broke up, right Castor?"

"Yes, but I'm more worried about Teito, have you had any visions about him Labrador"

"Yes… but I don't think it will come true?"

"Tell me what it's about lab"

"Well I had a vision that he would leave the church so Frau could be happy with Hina, but I doubt Teito would leave, and that Frau would even let him"

"I guess your right"

They continued to talk in the garden as Teito was just waking up after a long dream he had about Mikage and Hakuren.

Teito woke up with his little fyulong dragon, it turned out after going to the land of Seele, the God had known Teito was the 9th ghost 'Malik', he said he couldn't replace Teito's life with another, after all Teito was a Ghost with the power to give life or take it away, he was much too valuable to lose, so he gave Mikage back to Teito though, since Teito had been so brave, this is what had happened.

Mikage was still asleep on the extra bed in Teito and Hakuren's room, Hakuren was snoring and passed out.

Teito jumped up excited as he ran to the calendar, it said that Capella was coming in about a week to visit for the month, while his mother was away on business with the rest of them. He jumped up and threw on his clothes so excited to be able to see the little boy. He had promised to help the boy with his healing training, since the boy had promised never to use his attack zaiphon.

Teito ran out the building making sure not to wake his two best friends, it turned out that when Mikage was reborn he got a bishop mark and was an immortal human, Hakuren also had one, since Hakuren was Sichel, Teito was the only one who didn't have one, so he decided he was gonna go ask one of the bishops, anyone but frau though, since frau would end up stabbing a hole right through Teito.

He ran to Castor first, he saw the man fixing his dolls, making them clothes, and doing work, so he knew the bishop was way too busy. Next he went to Bishop Lance who was helping the younger kids train for a bishop exam and decided to move on to the next bishop.

Next he ended up seeing Frau who was walking to the gate, he followed Frau as he hid his presence so that Frau would not laugh at him and call him a brat or worse, a stalker. So he followed him and watched as the giant gates opened, it seemed he was waiting for someone, since he was sitting on the side looking for someone, or maybe this was a job Castor assigned him to. He kept watching for maybe 20 minutes, and right when he was about to leave he saw the bishop stand and walk towards a female who had long beautiful blonde curling hair and pink eyes, she had a scar across one though. She was wearing absolutely short shorts. Teito saw as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, Teito almost about snapped when he saw that.

He gasped what was this feeling, it felt as if he wanted to slap the bishop and push the girl away. He broke down his shield and just ran ignoring his thoughts to go see if Labrador would help with his mark, after all he didn't want to feel such a terrible feeling.

Frau looked over to see the boy's brown hair disappear behind the wall. He giggled "silly brat", the girl looked up to see Frau staring at something, what shocked her was how the Bishop was smiling. She decided to speak "Frau, can I stay at your room please". The bishop snapped out of his daze "of course, but I have to go check on my brat", he said while smirking.

Teito ran all the way to Labrador and was breathing heavily while Labrador was patting his back "you shouldn't run that fast Teito you could get hurt", Teito simply said " don't…w-worry…I'm…fine", as he breathed deep breaths till he could finally breath normally.

"Hey Labrador I was wondering if you could give me my Bishop Mark"

"Of course Teito, but let me go get the stuff then"

"Ok but we are doing it out here?!"

"Yes, I am going to put some flowers in it so I need models", he said pointing to the flowers.

"Ok it sounds…cute", he said while blushing.

Teito layed down on his stomach without a shirt as he looked at the flowers, this is when Labrador arrived with the ink and needle and other stuff that looked needed. Labrador sat down and poked the needle in Teito many times, but Teito just ignored the pain, he opened his eyes to find a little crowd of people sitting around him watching as Labrador made beautiful flowers into it. He gasped but just smiled, this is when Frau came and said "hey, brat what are you up-", he was cut off by seeing Teito surrounded but people who were looking at his back, and Labrador putting some type of ointment on his back. Teito said "hey perverted bishop", some of the crowd laughed and waved to Teito as the crowd dispersed.

"Ow, that hurts Labrador"

"You will get over it quickly Teito, just you will be kind of sore"

"Ok, thanks"

Frau and Teito watched as the man with Violet hair and eyes walked away to tend to his other flowers. Then the emerald eyed boy stared up at the bishop.

"Your such a perv", said Teito

"I don't want to hear that from you, stalker"

Teito flushed and looked away,

"You're the one who kissed a random girl that's disgusting, why don't you go hang out with her more?"

Teito ran away ignoring Frau who was about to say something. He ran right down the hall and finally stopped when he thought he was safe from the perverted bishop. He looked up to see the sunset, exactly how many hours did this mark take to get done. He realized the mark stung Teito must have rubbed off the ointment while running away, Teito then was lifted and thrown over a man's shoulder.

"Time for dinner brat"

"Sh-s-shut up!" said Teito flushing

Teito didn't wriggle around just let the bishop carry him to the dinner area where everyone else was since Teito could even hear his stomach grumbling.

Teito was finally set down into the kitchen were Castor and Labrador went to greet them and as Teito was glomped by Mikage and Hakuren. Castor said "we will be sitting over there, all of us we have someone to introduce to you all.

Hakuren and Mikage ran over and sat down, Castor and Lab started walking away to the table, and Teito could see Frau's happy face. He just nudged Frau and said "come on"; they all sat at the table to meet the person. The girl walked in letting her long hair blow past her, many men stared as she was truly gorgeous. She sat down right next to Frau. Teito just ate silently knowing that he really wanted to do the same with Frau, he gasped at this thought and shook his head.

"Is something wrong, Teito" said Labrador

"Uh, no of course not"

"Does the tattoo hurt still?"

"Uh….no", Teito lied since he hadn't had any ointment on in awhile

Teito was the 9th ghost but he suffered pain more than any other, he also was born with black wings and black marks that would drip from his eyes and make marks all over his body, he had kor bones in his wings that showed, and a kor tail. This is what the god had told Teito, and that Teito can't show his true form until a mark appeared on his hand and that Teito was not allowed to tell anyone till then.

"Ok, well take it easy Teito" said Labrador.

"Thanks" Teito said.

Soon everyone was gone except for Teito, and Hina since Frau was up and talking and paying for everybody.

"Teito you like Frau Right?" said hino

"What was I that obvious?"

"Yes, but there's something I must tell you"

"Ok…"

"Frau doesn't care about you, your just something he has to protect since you have the eye of Mikhail, you have a stupid love, since Frau is immortal, and a ghost, you will die before you could ever be with him, your love will never be seen by anybody, you should just leave, after all you are something that will never be loved by anything" she smirked.

Teito felt as if his heart had been crushed, he looked down feeling as tears ran down his face, all he said was "I know, after all I never have been loved".

Teito was loved though, he was also an immortal ghost just not at the right age for him to awaken, but something felt as if it cracked in Teito and Mikhail was unable to come out since Teito wouldn't let him right now.

"Tell him I hate him" Teito said as he ran out crying.

The girl smirked, feeling accomplished.

He ran out straight towards the gate, the gate was about to close till tomorrow, but he slid right threw just as it closed. Teito's eyes lost the gleaming color; he knew that he wasn't fit for such a lovable place. His hand throbbed until a mark appeared on it, 'the mark of Malik'; he walked off from the church and didn't look back, they would be happier without him cursing them. He walked off in the direction of Ayanami's district, who knew maybe he could be useful there.

* * *

**_So yeah this is chapter one I will write more and next chapter will be Frau x Teito_**

**_WARNING:_****_ lemon scenes v.v_**

**_And the 3_****_rd_****_ chapter Capella will come and so on ;) ENJOY!_**


End file.
